


A Little Bit

by alltoseek



Category: Aubrey-Maturin Series - Patrick O'Brian
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltoseek/pseuds/alltoseek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Injured, sleepless Jack is soothed by Stephen's cello-playing</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [esteven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteven/gifts).



> Beta'd by feroxargentea.
> 
> This was written for esteven, who loves a bit of Hurt!Jack/Comforting!Stephen, for which POB provided copious opportunities only to take advantage of an estimated total of, um, none? So we fanfic writers fill in the gaps with oakum as we can. This gap occurs between chapters 5 and 6 in _The Wine-Dark Sea_.

Stephen was plucking softly at the strings of his 'cello when Captain Aubrey entered the great cabin.

“My apologies, joy, I am very sorry to have woken you,” the doctor said, setting down his bow.

“Not at all, brother. It's this blasted eye. Feels like a god-damn hot iron's been driven into it,” Jack replied. “Please do not stop on my account; you know I like to listen to your playing.”

Still Stephen set aside the 'cello and made to rise. “Will I fetch you a draught now, a comfortable dose to ease your sleep?”

“No, thank you kindly, Stephen. Killick dosed me earlier according to your instructions.” Jack did not like to take too much of the doctor's 'comfortable doses' for sleeping. They left him groggy and musty-headed all the next day. Already the combination of the pain, lack of sleep, and rising from horizontal to vertical had left Jack light-headed and dizzy, in just the short walk from his sleeping-cabin to the stern locker. Sitting upright eased the pain a bit but increased the dizziness, and Jack found himself trying awkwardly to lie down whilst keeping his head upright, all without straining his neck unduly.

Stephen, about to sit back down with his instrument, noticed Jack's movements and shifted from his chair to sit at the end of the bench instead. “Here, brother, allow me,” he said as he guided Jack's head to rest against his hip and thigh.

“Ah, bless you, Stephen,” said Jack, adjusting a thin cushion to rest between his head and Stephen's bony pelvis.

“I am truly sorry for your pain, my dear,” said the doctor, gently brushing sleep-mussed hair away from his friend's forehead. “With the blessing it should soon abate.”

“Yes, I am certain of it,” agreed Jack drowsily. 

After a quiet moment, Stephen retrieved his bow and played softly. Bell after bell he played on, until the captain's snores filled the cabin.


End file.
